Because Rain (KyuMin FF YAOI)
by ChuteKyuMin
Summary: Karena Hujan Kita Bertemu! Karena Hujan Kita Berkenalan! Dan Karena Hujan Kita Disatukan Dalam Suatu Ikatan Yang Bernama CINTA !


Karena Hujan Kita Bertemu!

Karena Hujan Kita Berkenalan! Dan

Karena Hujan Kita Disatukan Dalam Suatu Ikatan Yang Bernama CINTA !

Dari Sinilah Kisah Kita Dimulai !

KyuMin/Romance/YAOI/Rate T /ONESHOT

"_Aish! Hujan lagi! Hujan lagi! Huh menyebalkan! " _

"_Mau berbagi Payung denganku! _

" _Aku mencintaimu sejak aku bertemu denganmu di Halte dan berbagi payung bersamamu menembus hujan! _

"_Minnie Saranghae! Jeongmal...Jeongmal Saranghaeyo! _

_CHU :* _

_BECAUSE RAIN __Grassss! _ Hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya membasahi Bumi, tampak acuh walau kelakuannya dapat membuat semua orang lari terbirit-birit mencari tempat berteduh. Sama halnya dengan apa yang dilakukan Namja berparas cantik,imut dan menggemaskan yang ada diseberang jalan raya, dia begitu sibuk menyembunyikan berkas-berkas yang ada di tangannya untuk dipindahkan ke dalam tas, supaya berkasnya tidak terkena ganasnya hujan yang masih dengan kokohnya membasahi bumi dan penghuninya. Matanya kini melirik ke lampu lalu lintas yang ada disampingnya guna memastikan apakah dia sekarang boleh menyebrang. Ting! Suara lampu lalu lintas berbunyi menandakan warna lampu lau lintas berubah menjadi hijau, tanda bahwa para pejalan kaki dipersilahkan menyebrang. Namja cantik itupun bergegas menyebrang dan langsung menuju halte bus untuk berlindung dari ganasnya hujan. " Aish! Hujan lagi! Hujan lagi! Huh menyebalkan! Gumam namja cantik seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang yang ada di halte bus itu. "Akh! Lee Sungmin pabbo! Kenapa tadi kau enggak membawa payung! Truzz gimana ini! Aku bisa telat! Arrrggghhh,,,,Lee Sungmin pabboya! Umpat sang namja cantik yang ternyata bernama Lee Sungmin seraya mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. "Bagaimana ini! Bagaimana kalau aku nanti telat masuk kelas! Argh! Bisa-bisa nanti nilai tugasku dikurangi lagi! Huh,,,,Sial! Sial! Sial! Sia-sia dong perjuanganku tadi malam bergadang menyelesaikan tugas ini! Kalau hasilnya nilai yang tidak memuaskan! Aduh bagaiman ini! Monolog Sungmin sambil berjalan kesana kemari, tak ayal bibirnya yang mungilpun ikut berperan dalam menyampaikan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk Hujan. Duk! "Aduh! "Aw! Karena terlalu serius dengan umpatannya, Sungmin sampai tidak tahu kalau didepannya ada orang yang sedang mencari sesuatu barang ditasnya yang pada akhirnya tertubruk oleh Sungmin. Sungmin reflek mengelus dahinya yang kena hantaman kepala namja yang menjadi korban tubrukan Sungmin secara tidak sengaja tadi. "Mianhe,,,,aku tidak sengaja? Sesal Sungmin sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan wajahnya. "Aish! Kau ini kenapa lagian hah! Mondar-mandir gak jelas? Mang mencari apa'an sich! Sungut namja tampan tinggi yang ada dihadapannya sambil mengelus kepalanya. " Aku tidak mencari apa-apa! Balas Sungmin. "Lalu kenapa kamu mondar-mandir gak jelas gitu eoh! Balas namja yang ada di hadapan Sungmin sambil menatap heran ke Sungmin. "Hm,,,anu! Aku panik! Ya aku panik campur cemas campur khawatir! Makannya aku mondar-mandir gak jelas tadi! Dan apakah kamu sudah memaafkan aku? Ucap Sungmin sambil menampilkan puppy eyesnya. Glek. _Aish dia nie namja atau yeoja sich kenapa cantik sekali,,,ani bukan cantik tapi imut,,,,a-ani dia manis! Argh! Pokoknya semuanya dech! Huh! Wajahnya sungguh sempurna mengalahkan kecantikan yeoja yang ada di Korea ini! _Gumam namja itu dalam hati, obsidian coklatnya pun tak lepas dari wajah Sungmin, sampai-sampai sang empunya wajah merasa risih ditatap intens seperti itu. "Ekhem! Sungmin berdehem sedikit keras yang hasilnya dapat mengembalikan kesadaran namja yang ada dihadapannya dari acara melamunnya. "E-eh! Hm mian! Ucap namja itu gugup seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ekhem! Namja tadi berdehem dan berkata " ne aku sudah memaafkan kamu dan kalau boleh tahu kenapa kamu panik? Tanya namja tadi setelah tersadar dari fantasynya. "Hm,,,,aku,,,,aku kawatir kalau nanti aku telat masuk kelas! Celetuk Sungmin membuat namja yang ada dihadapannya berswedrot ria. "Mwo! Memangnya kenapa kalau telat masuk kelas, kan itu wajar mengingat sekarang lagi turun hujan dan ku rasa gurumu akan mengerti? Jawab namja itu santai. "Aish! Kau tu bodoh atau apa sich! Kan guruku juga bisa bilang begini "_kenapa tidak memakai payung, huh alasan! _ Bagaimana hayo! Celetuk Sungmin sewot. "oh iya-ya! Gumam namja itu sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke pelipisnya menunjukkan gestur memikir. Sedangkan Sungmin malah asyik mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata kelinci indahnya dengan polos. "Aha! Aku tahu! Celetuk namja itu dengan semangat, tangannya langsung mengubek-ubek isi dalam tasnya guna mencari sesuatu yang ternyata adalah sebuah payung lipat berwarna biru. Namja itu pun langsung membuka payungnya dan berkata "Mau berbagi payung denganku? Tanya namja itu sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Sungmin. "Mwo! Apa kamu bilang berbagi payung? Mangnya kau siapa? Kenal namamu aja enggak! Ucap Sungmin dingin. Hhhh, namja itu menghela nafas ringan guna meredamkan emosinya. Bagaimana enggak emosi coba! Seumur-umur namja tampan nan tinggi itu gak pernah bersikap sebaik dan seramah ini, pada orang lain apalagi pada orang yang baru ditemuinya. Bahkan dia adalah orang yang terkenal cuek,dingin,angkuh nan evil di kampusnya. Sampai-sampai yeoja maupun namja yang sering kali memujinya mengelu-elukannya sama sekali tidak digubrisnya. Yah! Maklumlah namanya juga Pangeran Kampus dengan ketampanan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh, satu kedipan pun dapat membuat para yeoja maupun namja jatuh pingsan, apalagi seperti ini ditawari jalan bersama dalam satu payung bukankah Sungmin akan menjadi namja pertama yang beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan keramahan dari seorang " Cho Kyuhyun! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun! Ucap namja itu yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun dingin. " Oh! Namamu Cho Kyuhyun! Kata Sungmin sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. _What the hell! Lihatlah ekspresi namja ini! Tidak terkejut sama sekali setelah ku beri tahu namaku apa dia ini tidak mengerti tentangku ya? Ekspresi yang sungguh menyebalkan tampak acuh tak acuh! Aish! Untung cantik nan mempesona kalau tidak mungkin namja ini akan langsung lari terbirit-birit sambil menangis karena mendengarkan kata-kata pedasku! Hm ,,,tapi namja ini menarik juga! Dia mampu menggetarkan hatiku hanya dengan cara menatap foxy indah nan menggemaskan itu! Hhh sabar Cho Kyuhyun kau harus tahu namanya dan setelah itu membuatnya jatuh kedalam pesonamu! Ok! Fighting! _Gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Namamu? Tanya Kyuhyun balik. "hm,,,,Sungmin! Lee Sungmin! Celetuk Sungmin singkat sambil sesekali melirik jam tangannya. "Nama yang manis! Kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya polos. Kyuhyun menunjukkan smirknya disaat melihat Sungmin mulai gelisah kembali. "Well! Apa benar kamu tidak mau menerima bantuanku, Lee Sungmin-ssi? Desis Kyuhyun sambil memamerkan senyum menawannya yang mampu membuat Sungmin tertegun beberapa detik. "o-oh! Mang Kyuhyun-ssi tidak ada keperluan lain? Tanya gugup Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun makin melebarkan smirknya. "hm! Keperluan ya? Kalu keperluan sich ada! Kan aku juga harus pergi ke kampus! Hm? Kalau boleh tahu kamu mahasiswa mana? Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara lembutnya yang mampu menggetarkan hati Sungmin. " hm,,,,a-a-anu,,,,di-di,,,,SUJU UNIVERSITY?_aish Lee Sungmin pabbo kenapa kau gugup seperti ini? Ada apa denganmu perasaan tadi kamu tidak apa-apa disaat berhadapan dengannya dan sekarang kenapa malah kau gugup seperti ini?_ Umpat Sungmin dalam hati. "Sama dong kalau begitu! Kata Kyuhyun. _What ! padahal sama tetapi mengapa dia tidak mengenalku? _Gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati. "Eh sama! Ucap Sungmin terkejut. "Ne, sama! ^^ kalau begitu ayo? Kita berangkat bersama! Kamu mau nanti telat masuk kelas Lee Sungmin-ssi! Jawab Kyuhyun, yang langsung mendapat anggukan kepala dari Sungmin._Gotcha! _Sorak Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menampilkan smirk menawannya. Grasss! Akhirnya mereka jalan bersama dalam satu payung dibawah guyuran hujan yang masih setia mengguyur kota Seoul. Tangan kiri Kyuhyun menggenggam payung dan tangan kanannya memeluk bahu Sungmin guna merapatkan tubuh Sungmin ke tubuhnya agar tubuh bagian samping Sungmin tidak terkena guyuran hujan. _So Sweet! 3 _

SKIP TIME

"Fuiih! Akhirnya sampai juga? Kata Sungmin sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang dilirik malah asyik mencari tempat untuk payungnya. Sungmin mengrucutkan bibirnya imut karena merasa diacuhkan. "Ekhem! Karena deheman yang cukup keras dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin seakan bertanya_ ada apa_? Sungmin yang tahu arti tatapan itu akhirnya menggerakkan bibirnya berkata "Gomawo! Karena bantuanmu aku tidak jadi telat masuk kelas! Sekali lagi Gomawo ne! Hm,,,kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya! Sampai jumpa! Kata Sungmin membungkukkan badannya seraya melambaikan tangannya ke Kyuhyun dan langsung berlari masuk ke kelasnya! Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya juga sambil bergumam dalam hatinya sendiri. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sehingga Kyuhyun mampu menunjukkan senyuman yang paling menawan yang jarang sekali atau malahan bisa disebut tidak pernah ditunjukkannya sama sekali pada penghuni SUJU UNIVERSITY itu. Dan hal itu tak ayal membuat seisi kampus yeoja atau namja langsung berteriak histeris dan sampai-sampai mereka pingsan ditempat._ Hhh! Aku pasti bisa! Cho Kyuhyun pasti bisa! Menaklukan hati Bunny menggemaskan itu! Lee Sungmin I GOT YOU! _

SKIP TIME

Satu bulan setelah kejadian itu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin makin dekat saja. Mereka seperti sudah bersahabat selama bertahun-tahun begitu akrab dan blak-blakan, walaupun terkadang Sungmin menengembungkan pipinya dan mengrucutkan bibirnya menunjukkan gestur ngambeknya yang malah membuat Kyuhyun makin gencar untuk menggoda Bunnynya. Biasalah sang Evil maklum! Plak! "Yak! Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti kau! Atau aku akan melayangkan sepatuku ini ke muka evilmu itu! Teriak Sungmin seraya mengejar Kyuhyun yang malah asyik memainkan buku diary pink milik Sungmin. "Kalau kamu berani coba aja! Ucap Kyuhyun santai sembari menampilkan evil smirknya yang membuat Sungmin makin meledak-ledak. "Hey! Kata siapa gak berani eoh! Cho Kyuhyun jangan dibuka! Disitu ada rahasianya! Aish! DASAR EVIL! Kata Sungmin seraya menarik paksa diary miliknya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba?

GREP

Kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin dicengkram oleh Kyuhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke dinding dengan perlahan, membawa kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin kesisi-sisi kepala Sungmin. Sungmin langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Kuhyun dan keterkejutan Sungmin tidak sampai disitu aja, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, hal itu makin membuat Sungmin memerah dan gelisah karena jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak diatas batas normal. "w-what? Are you doing? Tanya Sungmin gugup. Sedangkan Kyuhyun malah menunjukkan smirknya dan menatap Sungmin tajam, dalam dan intens "Kiss you! Kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin melebarkan matanya seketika. "m-mwohmmptt! Terlambat, ya! Sungmin terlambat mengucapkan protesnya karena bibirnya seketika dibungkam langsung oleh bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin sekarang benar-benar terkejut bahkan bisa dipastikan kalau detakan jantungnya sekarang makin menggila, hal itu membuat Sungmin makin merah padam. Setelah beberapa menit ciuman yang didominasi oleh Kyuhyun telah barakhir, tetapi mereka tidak saling menjauhkan diri malahan sekarang Kyuhyun menyatukan keningnya ke kening Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sekarang tengah sibuk meraup oksigen yang sebanyak-banyaknya, ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi sungguh membuat Sungmin ingin mati seketika karena kehabisan oksigen. Setelah dirasa paru-parunya telah terisi oksigen lagi, Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun dan berkata "apa yang kau lakukan? Dan kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Tanya Sungmin ketus. Yang diberi pertanyaan malah tersenyum hangat dan memandang Sungmin lembut " Sebenarnya alasannya simple! Jawab santai Kyuhyun yang malah membuat Sungmin menggeram marah, ya walaupun sebenarnya Sungmin menikmati ciuman lembut namun menuntut dari Kyuhyun, karena disaat ciuman itu berlangsung Sungmin merasakan hatinya sangat tenang dan jantungnya berdetak-detak sangat keras, jujur saja hal itu membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman dan sedikit ketagihan. Dan kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya rahasia yang ada di buku diary pink itu adalah pernyataan perasaan Sungmin untuk seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Cho Kyuhyun namja yang selama 1 bulan ini menjadi sahabat dekatnya, di buku itu Sungmin menceritakan bahwa Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun semenjak di halte bus waktu itu, Sungmin merasakan gejolak-gejolak aneh pada dirinya disaat foxynya menatap obsidian tajam namun lembut milik dari namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Dan Sungmin makin percaya kalau dia memiliki perasaan khusus untuk Kyuhyun dikarenakan semakin dia dekat dengan Kyuhyun semakin pula dia menerima gejolak-gejolak aneh namun menyenangkan dari dalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya Sungmin tahu kalau dia Jatuh Cinta kepada namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, tapi apa daya dia begitu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya di karenakan dia takut kalau ternyata Kyuhyun adalah namja normal, tidak seperti dirinya. Dia takut kalau dia mengutarakan perasaannya Kyuhyun nanti akan jijik padanya dan kemudian menjauh bahkan menghilang dari hadapannya. Sungmin tidak akan membiarkan itu semua terjadi, sehingga buku diary itulah tempat tertuangnya perasaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya kepada Kyuhyun, maka dari itu dia begitu kokoh untuk merebut buku itu. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Bukan buku diary pink itu yang Sungmin dapat, melainkan ciuman dari namja yang dicintainya, yaitu Cho Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba lamunan Sungmin tentang perasaannya hancur seketika, disaat dia merasakan hembusan hangat beraroma mint dari bibir namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun dekat telinganya, dan hal itu membuat Sungmin merinding seketika. "Because! I Love You! Ucap pelan Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin menegang seketika. _Graasss! _ Hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi tubuh mereka berdua setelah Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya. Kyuhyun menatap lembut foxy indah kesukaannya dengan lembut seakan-akan menyakinkan pemilik foxy indah itu tentang apa yang dia katakan barusan, sedangkan yang ditatap malah menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata " Bagaimana bisa? Tanya Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu sejak aku bertemu denganmu di Halte dan berbagi payung bersamamu menembus hujan!Ucap Kyuhyun seraya membawa tangannya menuju dagu Sungmin dan menegakkan kepala Sungmin secara perlahan, mengunci tatapan foxy indah itu hanya untuk obsidian kecokelatannya. Menyalurkan perasaannya secara sejujur-jujurnya, serta mencari rasa yang sama seperti apa yang dia rasakan di dalam foxy indah itu. Gotcha! Dia mendapatkannya, ternyata makhluk indah yang ada di hadapannya ini juga mencintainya alangkah bahagianya seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau pun mencintaiku! Aku benar kan? Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung mendapat anggukan pelan dari Lee Sungmin. Graaasss! Hujan makin gencar mebasahi tubuh mereka berdua, tapi tidak dipedulikan sama sekali hujan ini. Yang mereka pedulikan sekarang adalah pancaran sinar mata, perasaan, desiran-desiran aneh, serta detakan jantung yang makin lama makin cepat saja. "A-aku, juga mencintaimu sejak awal kita berjumpa dulu? Ucap Sungmin seraya menatap dalam obsidian kecokelatan itu. "Apakah, perasaanmu ini ada hubungannya dengan buku diary pink itu, Minnie! Ucap Kyuhyun menggoda seraya mengerlingkan matanya nakal yang membuat Sungmin makin memerah seperti Tomat. "Aish! Berhenti menggodaku Cho Kyuhyun! Hm! If i say yes! What are you doing? Kata Sungmin balik menggoda Kyuhyun. " I will kiss you! Naughty Bunny? Balas Kyuhyun dengan smirk andalannya yang membuat Sungmin merinding seketika. "Aish! Pervert Kyunnie! Ucap Sungmin seraya memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan. "Hm! Nama panggilan yang manis Changi! Hehe! Kekeh Kyuhyun geli setelah melihat wajah Sungmin menjadi merah padam disaat dia memanggil Sungmin dengan nama panggilan Changi. Kyuhyun mendekatkan jemarinya dikedua pipi Sungmin dan mengelusnya secara lembut. " Yeoppeoh! Lee Sungmin jadilah milikku selamanya! Karena engkau adalah nyawaku! Hidupku tidak akan berarti tanpa engkau! Engkau adalah hal yang begitu berharga untukku! Nyawa pun akan aku serahkan demi kamu! Karena aku Very...very,,,,,Love You! Ucap Kyuhyun begitu tulus sehingga sampai membuat Sungmin menitikan air mata terharunya. "Ne! Cho Kyuhyun! Aku akan selalu dalam dekapanmu! Aku akan selalu mencintaimu? I Promise! Would you believe me! Ucap Sungmin seraya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di kedua pipinya. "Ne! I believe! Gomawo,,,,,jeongmal,,,,jeongmal gomawoyo Lee Sungmin? Because you choose me! ^^ "Hm! Ne cheonma! Tanpa diduga Sungmin,tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersimpuh dihadapannya seraya menjulurkan sebuah kotak cincin dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut bukan main melihat cincin yang ada dihadapannya dan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang begitu romantis (menurut Sungmin), Sungmin hanya mampu menahan tangisnya dan rasa bahagiannya melihat namja yang dicintainya selama ini bisa membuatnya tersanjung bukan main. "Lee Sungmin! Would you married me? Bersama denganku selamanya meraungi samudera cinta ini berdua! Dan sampai ajal memisahkan kita! Maukah kamu kalau hanya aku yang akan mengganti margamu itu, yang semula Lee Sungmin menjadi Cho Sungmin? Lee Sungmin hear me! Di bawah hujan ini aku bersumpah! Bahwa Cho Kyuhyun selamanya akan menjadi milik Lee Sungmin dan Lee Sungmin selamanya akan menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun! Because you're my destiny Lee Sungmin! Trust me! Ucap Kyuhyun dengan begitu dalam dan lembut, sedangkan Sungmin sedang sibuk memandangi mata obsidian kecokelatan milik Kyuhyun guna mencari suatu kebohongan dalam sinar mata itu, tapi apa yang dia dapat? Kejujuran, kasih sayang, cinta dan ketulusan yang ada dalam sinar mata itu. Akhirnya Sungmin pun yakin kalau namja yang ada dihadapannya ini memang takdirnya, cintanya. First Love and Last Love, dari sekarang maupun selamanya. "I do! Jawab mantap dari seorang Lee Sungmin yang seketika membuat Kyuhyun kegirangan bukan main, merasakan kalau ada berpuluh-puluh bahkan berjuta-juta kupu-kupu yang berteberangan dari dalam perutnya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Kyuhyun segera menyematkan cincin emas putih berhiaskan blue pearl yang sangat indah di jemari manis Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak bisa menahan isakannya dan kebahagiaannya pun langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. "Minnie Saranghae! Jeongmal,,,,,Jeongmal Sarangheyo! Ungkap Kyuhyun seraya membawa bibirnya menuju bibir pinkish bershape M yang mulai sekarang dan selamanya akan menjadi candunya. Bibir milik orang terkasih yang akan dia lindungi dan ia cintai selamanya.

CHU :*

_Lee Sungmin for Cho Kyuhyun_

_ And _

_Cho Kyuhyun for Lee Sungmin _

_Now And Forever _

_**Their Love Is Destiny From God **_

_**Theiy Love So Pure And Not False Although It Is Still Taboo **_

_**But God Has A Secret Behind All This **_

_**I Hope They Are Both Happy **_


End file.
